UMP45
The UMP45 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The UMP45 is used heavily by the Russian forces. It is moderately used by Shadow Company. It is also a randomly generated weapon for Task Force 141 members and is a starting weapon in "The Hornet's Nest" used by Gary "Roach" Sanderson with an ACOG Scope. It is also the starting weapon used by the player on the ground during the Spec Ops mission "Big Brother". Multiplayer The UMP45 is immediately available from the start of the game in the First Recon class, and is thus available for Create-a-Class from level 4 onwards. With user friendly iron sights, optics on this weapon are of questionable use. The Silencer is a favorable attachment for the UMP45 as the weapon's naturally high minimum damage allows for three-hit kills regardless of range. This attribute makes the UMP45 ideal for those who prefer a stealthier approach. The UMP45 is also a good candidate to combine with Hardline for a killstreak deployer (while using team-benefiting streaks such as UAVs and Counter UAVs). It is also popular for Rushing with Marathon and Lightweight. Stopping Power is not usually used because of the already high damage. But if someone wished to use Stopping Power with the UMP45 they would benefit from a two-shot kill from close range instead of a three, in some scenarios this can mean the difference between life and death. The UMP45 is also the only SMG to consistently one-hit-kill in Hardcore (except if the enemy is using Last Stand, Final Stand or Painkiller, or when firing through cover), which makes it a great gun to take on groups of enemies. A lower rate of fire is the UMP45's primary weakness (tied with the SCAR-H for the second lowest rate of fire, of the automatic weapons). At closer ranges the UMP45 can be overwhelmed by weapons with faster rates of fire, such as the MP5K. The slower rate of fire can be useful as it can save ammo though. However, the slower rate of fire can be easily solved with the Rapid Fire attachment. Some players prefer to use Bling in order to have Rapid Fire to compensate the low rate of fire, and the attachment he/she desires. It should be noted that Rapid Fire will make less time for the recoil to settle down and thus increasing it, making it more difficult for long distance use. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery File:MW2UMP45.png|UMP45 File:UMP_Iron_6.png|Iron sight UMP45 Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the UMP45 with Holographic Sight UMP45 Akimbo MW2.png|The UMP45 with Akimbo Ump45cropped.PNG|The UMP45 in third person 400px-MW2TR5.jpg|An Ultranationalist fires his UMP45 400px-MW2_screen_24-1255733504.jpg|A Shadow Company member aims his UMP45 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The UMP45 will return again to the Modern Warfare series in the next chapter, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was first shown in the reveal trailer for the game, as a soldier is blind firing it. Multiplayer The UMP45 is set to appear in Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. It is available in one of the five default classes. The UMP45 has lower damage at range, unlike its Modern Warfare 2 counterpart. File:UMP45-MW3.png|A soldier blind-firing with a UMP45. UMP45RDSMW3.png|The UMP45 with a RDS. UMP45MW3SMG.png|The UMP45 UMP45ADSMW3SMG.png|The ADS of the UMP45. MW3-UMP45.jpg|The UMP45 in multiplayer UMP45 Stats MW3 CreateAClass.png|UMP45 stats in Modern Warfare 3 Attachments *Rapid Fire *Suppressor *Red Dot Sight *HAMR Scope Trivia *Like the G36C of Call of Duty 4 and the P90 in both Modern Warfare games, the magazine has a clear section in the side but the level of load shown is always the same, regardless of how full the player's magazine actually is. *In multiplayer, when a Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight is attached, the front iron sight is removed. However in single player, this does not occur. *On Infinity Ward's official website, the UMP45 was voted the favorite submachine gun in ''Modern Warfare 2''. *Camouflage only appears on the stock and sides of the weapon, making it difficult to see at times. * In singleplayer, this weapon's magazine holds 25 compared to 32 in multiplayer, making it one of the few guns that have a larger magazine capacity in multiplayer. Similar weapons include the Model 1887, SPAS-12, M93 Raffica, G18 and AUG HBAR. *The UMP45 is the weapon featured in the picture for the attachment Akimbo. *Somewhat notable in some of the MW3 Multiplayer gameplay videos now up on YouTube, it seems to have a higher rate of fire compared to the Modern Warfare 2 variant. *It is very similar to MP40 in Call of Duty: World at War, as they both are high-damage SMGs with low rate of fire and recoil, as well as a 32-round magazine. es:UMP45 ru:UMP45 Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons